The Legend of Zelda: Magefire
by princedaddy
Summary: "Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that." - Martin Luther King Jr., A Testament of Hope: The Essential Writings and Speeches
1. Disclaimer

The following is a non-profit fan-based story. The Legend of Zelda and all titles under that name are owned by Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, and Satoru Iwata. Please support the official release.


	2. Prologue

Over the history of Hyrule, there have been many heroes. The only hero recorded in this history is one who is clothed in green. He is known by many names: Hero of Legend, Hero of Men, Hero of Time, etc. In one particular part of the timeline, when the Hero left Hyrule in search of a friend, he ended up in a parallel world called Termina. Using the power of special "masks," he defeated the evil called Majora's Mask, stopping a gargantuan moon from hitting the land and killing its inhabitants. However, this is the tale of a hero who was not clothed in green, nor was he related to the Hero of green. In an age before the Hero's, this hero's tale unfolds. This is the story of a hero who paved the way ...


	3. Hitchin' A Ride

The sound of the horseshoes echoed through the humid midsummer morning air. A lone merchant sat on his carriage, singing quietly but joyfully. However, even as his demeanor was full of happiness, he secretly felt a fear for the near future.

Unfortunately for him, previous to this tedious road trip, he had a made a deal with a criminal, who had offered him a share of the large sum of rupees that would be obtained after delivering some illegal goods. These goods were stolen from a faction of assassins, who were highly dangerous and could at any moment attack his carriage.

The reason he had accepted this job was not because he was a brave man seeking adventure. In fact, he believed himself to be a bleeding coward. Never in his life had he ever stood up for himself in any situation. However, what drove him to take this job was the biting cold of being poor. He had almost no money, and his job paid little even when he could find one. He had no special skills of his own, and anything he thought he could do was meaningless. No, the real drive was his wife and child's hunger. They were starving, and he was frantically searching for a source of food. Now, the only thing he could find to do was transporting goods for others, which had its perks. It also had its dangers.

So, he waited impatiently and cautiously, occasionally looking behind and around himself. If the assassins were around him right now, they were good at hiding.

•••

Kalto walked along the road, his head bowed in doubt. For hours he had been walking the same path, and he hadn't found a single person that would give him a ride. He could use magic to speed up movement, but that drained physical energy as well as magical energy from his body, so he kept the use of spells to a minimum.

He had been informed a few days ago that someone who knew of Kalto's existence was seeking help, and he was eager to do it. He just didn't know it would be this tiring. All he wanted to do was get to the city and get the job, but it was province far more difficult than he thought.

Hearing the sound of horses trotting, Kalto looked up. A slightly large man with black hair wearing a suit rode in the front seat, occasionally whipping or pulling on the reigns to keep the horses going or to command them to turn.

Kalto's spirits lifted, only for a second, though. He knew this one would give the same answer as the rest, but still he needed to try.

As the man approached, Kalto pleaded halt with his hand and said, "Excuse me, sir. Would you be so kind as to share with me your horse that I may approach my destination swiftly?"

With a look of uncertainty, the man replied, "Where be your destination?"

Kalto's spirits lifted slightly more. "Castle Chroniker."

"Climb aboard. I would not leave a fellow man so." he said with a tone of slight unease, but Kalto was too excited to notice.

"My thanks."

Kalto lifted himself up and sat down next to the man, then proceeded to speak again.

"I am Kalto. What beist thy name?"

"I am Fallo. What business have you in Chroniker?" Fallo asked tentatively.

"I am a mercenary of magic. I end that which troubles those who give me pay."

"I understand."

"What of thine own? What dost thou do for pay?"

"I transport goods. Not of the illegal sort, of course," he said, lying. Kalto didn't know, however.

"Seems like a fair way for a man such as you."

As the man was about to reply, Kalto threw out his arm, catching Fallo's coat and pushing him back. An arrow passed their heads, the sound of it cutting through the air. The arrow thudding in the ground next to the carriage. Kalto looked at Fallo, who looked back with an expression showing a mix between negative hope and fright. Kalto finally understood the meaning of the man's uneasiness. He had been targeted by assassins, and judging by the presence of the crates behind them, this meant Fallo had something of value to them.

As Kalto processed this newly discovered information, the same arrow-firing assassin grabbed him by the arm, pulling him off the carriage. Startled, Kalto was now being dragged along the ground by his sleeves, his feet bumping and bouncing with the movement. Kalto quickly regained comprehension of the current event and analyzed it. He now knew what to do.

Closing his hand into a fist, Kalto began to channel magical energy through his veins. Feeling his own weight lightening, Kalto grabbed ahold of the man grasping his cloak and pulled upward, switching spells midway so not only did he land on the horse, the other, whether man or woman, fell.

Kalto, keeping the horse's pace steady, noticed two others closing in on him. As the two killers nocked their arrows, each on either side, Kalto clenched his fists once again. Softening gravity, Kalto leaped up into the air. The two bowstrings snapped back, and the two riders fell.

Landing back on the horse safely, Kalto turned back to Fallo's carriage, which was being pursued by yet another assassin. Kalto galloped forward, soon reaching Fallo and his guest. The warrior noticed Kalto approaching and quickly changed his course, avoiding Kalto's line of fire. Nocking a strange arrow to his bow, the criminal pointed it at Fallo, who was unfortunately busy trying to keep the horses from losing control. It was apparent to Kalto this was not going to be easy. Jumping off and abandoning the horse, he cast a mysterious spell, and soon after, disappeared. The assassin, without noticing Kalto's lack of presence, was soon met by a wave of force to his chest, knocking him to the ground. Kalto reappeared next to him and picked him up by his neck.

"Whom dost thou serve?" Kalto asked angrily.

"To die without leaving a corpse. That is the way of us Garo," he managed to get out.

As the statement's meaning began to dawn on Kalto's mind, it was too late.


	4. Chroniker City

Fallo frantically pulled on the reigns, trying to calm the horses down. However, try as he must, the killers' attack was too much for them. They seemed hellbent on bucking and neighing in fear.

Finally, with one last hard tug, he ceased the seemingly endless dismay. He turned around to see Kalto pick up one of the fallen assassins. He could faintly hear a conversation going, but then something unexpected happened. As he saw Kalto drop the assassin and begin to run, an explosion erupted, sending fire spilling in multiple directions. It was then, in that moment, Fallo realized who these assassins were. They were a cult of murderers called the Garo. Apparently, each one of them cannot die except on their own terms. It was probably a way to avoid torture, divulging information, and to attemp the death of the enemy.

Fallo ran swiftly into the smoke, searching for any remains of the man who had saved his life.

"Kalto! Where art thou? Kalto!"

Thankfully, a shape within the smoke began to move. Fallo ran to the shape's side, praying it was Kalto. A fit of coughing came from the sillouette of the man.

"Kalto?" Fallo placed his hand on his back.

The man jumped, and when he spoke, Fallo's question was confirmed.

"What hast thou done? Thou hast lied to me, for sure," Kalto said in between coughs.

Fallo sighed in satisfaction. Kalto was alive.

"Fallo!"

Fallo sighed once again at his name. He knew what Kalto wanted.

"Please, forgive me. I hath lied to you, yes."

"What dost thou carry in thy crates?"

Fallo paused for a moment. He should've told Kalto what he had been transporting.

"Weapons … of the metal sort." As he saw Kalto's expression change to anger, he spoke again. "Please, forgive me. I did not want to leave a gentleman so."

"If thou didst tell me, I still would have taken transport."

Fallo bowed his head in shame. He knew he was in the wrong. Kalto saved his life, and he almost got him killed. Telling him would have more prepared him for what was to come.

Kalto sighed and patted Fallo on the back. "Do not feel such shame. I forgive thee."

Fallo smiled weakly. "My thanks," he said halfheartedly.

"Quick, come. The way isn't far."

Fallo and Kalto made their way back to the carriage and immediately resumed the journey. There was still miles to go, and Kalto almost instantly fell asleep.

•••

During Kalto's sleep, he dreamed a very strange dream.

He was sitting atop a Castle, overlooking a city. Outiside the city lied a grassy plain, filled with hills and trees bearing delicious fruit. In the city there were thousands of people, all carrying masks. They had different shapes and designs with all manner of decorations. However, Kalto's sight caught but one man. This man wore a creepy mask, with spikes jutting out from all sides and big, piercing eyes. It looked scary, and shivered Kalto's bones, but it was all that he could see, before he woke up.

•••

"Kalto! Awake, and look on the horizon. Here we be," Fallo said.

As Kalto awoke, Chroniker's castle and its city immediately came into view. Its towers rose far above anything Kalto or Fallo had ever seen. Atop those towers, flags bearing the familiar clock symbol danced in the wind.

"Here we be, indeed," Kalto replied, happily.

As the carriage reached the gates, it could be seen that four guards were around it. Two on the ground by the gate and two on the flat tops of the walls, each on either side. The two on the ground stepped forward.

"Forgive us, but we must search your carriage," one said.

As soon as they began to move forward, Fallo's expression changed. He looked scared, and Kalto could clearly see this. However, he didn't know what to do. If bribing didn't work, they were sure to get arrested. Luck was on his side, though.

"How now, Mage? Whither wander you?"

Everyone looked up. Atop the gate stood a familiar face. A face that Kalto had knew all too well. The one and only captain of the guard, clad in iron armor, his blonde hair waving in the wind.

Kalto stood up in the carriage, calling out to him, a smile spread across his face. "I do wander to all!"

The man noticed Kalto's and Fallo's situation and again spoke. "Let them through!"

The guards stopped before they had begun and returned to their former positions.

Fallo sighed in relief and snapped his reigns lightly, the horses pulling the carriage through. Kalto eagerly hopped off the carriage and hugged the armored man tightly.

"Methought thee left, Kalto," he said, puzzled.

"I left once again, Corrin," Kalto replied happily.

"Then I am glad it so did sort, but why comest thou here?" Corrin asked.

"I seek a man who hath asked of me a favor. For pay, of course."

"Dost thou get payed well?"

"Aye, five hundred rupees."

Corrin's eyes widened in awe, his hand reaching back to pat Kalto on the back in pride. "Would not expect any less for a mercenary such as you."

"My thanks." Kalto then, looking at the sky, proceeded to speak again. He could see the glowing moon drawing near. His client was expecting him soon. "The sun hath made its round. I must away."

"Aye, take care."

Kalto gave Corrin a last farewell, then walked away. Looking back to Fallo, who was tying the horses to posts, he called to him.

"Fallo! I must away. I shall be in a tavern if thee need me."

Fallo waved his hand in recognition, then resumed securing the horses.

Kalto turned back to the road. The city was bustling with people, even at this time of day. However, it was understandable considering Chroniker was the trading hub of Termina, and in result, was a very large city. It had to, considering all human life in their area excluding that of Romani Ranch (which was only one family) were piled up in the city. All other life were the Gorons to the north, the Zora to the west, the Deku to the south, and the Kingdom of Ikana to the east. Not many people went beyond Ikana to the Easternlands, and when they did, did it with the intention of returning. That very thing happened with Kalto. He left to seek jobs outside Western Termina, and sixteen months later, he came back to find others. Chroniker had definitely changed since then. The population had obviously grown, new houses and shops were built. However, one thing still stood that had not changed. The clock tower.

The clock tower was a proud symbol of Chroniker, and was as tall as the castle itself. Every year, a festival was held in honor of the Four Giants who protected the land. The clock tower's doors would open only on the eve and day of that festival. The city-wide party was known as the Carnival of Time, and those who participated all came wearing masks depicting the Four Giants. It is also strongly believed that if a couple is to get married on that day, they will receive immense good luck.

In addition to the clock tower's opening, a different tower would be built in front of it to allow people to reach the clock tower after its top half turns over and the fireworks go off. The turning of the clock tower's top half allows the clock face to be level with the ground.

All in all, the Carnival of Time was a very merry and jolly time, but it had already passed twice while Kalto was gone. He didn't even know who was king anymore.

Leaving his thoughts, he saw a tavern not far off, with a very odd name. Severed Skulltula, it said. It looked popular, so he decided to go inside.


	5. The Assignment

Kalto opened the door to the tavern. Viewing the inside, he noticed that it looked quite nice. Bejeweled chandeliers hung from the ceiling, casting an orange light over the many attendants. Plaques and paintings hung from the walls, probably depicting loyal customers or awards to the inn itself. What stood out the most, however, was the massive skulltula mounted on the back wall to Kalto's right. Kalto wasn't super scared of skulltulas, but one as big as this gave him the chills.

Hearing some clutter, he turned his head to one of the many tables, where two men seemed to be fighting. The one closest to Kalto had his back to him, blocking view of the second man

The man behind the first one said something too quiet for Kalto to hear. The second one gasped and dodged to the left. Kalto was now looking at a knife hurling straight towards him.

•••

Fallo entered the dark household, closing the door behind him, and submerged the hallway in darkness. Reaching blindly through the air, his hand touched a torch by the wall. Using his flint and steel, he lit the torch, filling the room with light. The first and last thing he saw was a fist to the face.

•••

Kalto quickly dodged to the right, the knife hitting just by his head. His eyes were wide in fright. That knife had come way too close.

Looking back at the attacker, he realized who it was. It was in fact the very man who had offered Kalto the job, Calvei the Blacksmith.

Dressed in a studded armor, his leather-gloved hand was extended, having just thrown a small knife. Some of his red hair hung over his face, but Kalto could see the anger in his other eye, burning within him like fire. Kalto, for once in his life, was truly frightened.

The man who had apparently angered Calvei quickly left, and before long, everybody resumed their normal activity. Kalto assumed, by the speed of their pardoning, that this happened on a regular basis.

When Calvei noticed Kalto, his entire behavior changed. A smile suddenly spread across his face, and he waved his hand in greeting.

"Come hither, Kalto."

Kalto relucantly approached the man. He had only met the man once before, and from what he had seen just now, Calvei did not seem like the type of man you'd want to anger.

"Thou almost took my life. Take note of where thou dost put thy sword," Kalto said with a slight chuckle.

"Forgive me. I knew not thou stood there," Calvei replied.

Kalto sat down at the table, and Calvei soon followed. Even now, Kalto was still on edge. He was ready to get things over with.

"I understand thou hast an assignment I must complete," Kalto said.

"Thou speakest aright." Calvei leaned in close, gesturing for Kalto to do the same.

"In Woodfall," Calvei whispered. "They who dwell there, the Deku, guard a crypt deep within their palace. Legend speaks of an ancient tribe hidden within that crypt. The Veneer, they art called."

"Veneer? Methought they were but a lie," Kalto whispered back, confused.

"It may be so, and that be why I would have you infiltrate."

"Possible death?" Kalto asked.

"Aye," Calvei replied shortly.

Kalto sighed. This man expected him to infiltrate the Deku Palace, delve into an ancient crypt full of monsters that may or may not have a highly dangerous tribe within it, and make it back out alive, all for five hundred rupees.

"I shall undertake it," Kalto decided.

"Tremendous. When willst thou begin?" Calvei asked happily.

"On the morrow."

"Absolutely great. I thank thee much."

Kalto shook hands with him then walked over to the front desk. A woman sat in a chair behind it, casually writing in a journal. She looked like she was really into it. Looking around, Kalto noticed a bell on the desk. Reaching over he ringed it.

The woman closed the journal and set the pencil down. Standing up, she greeted Kalto.

"Welcome. Dost you seek a bed?"

"Yes," he replied.

Pulling a book out from under the desk, she opened it up and began to read. She stopped and pointed at a blank space.

"Write your name here."

Kalto picked up the pencil and signed his name into the book. She then handed him a single key.

"Here be your key. You may pay in the morn."

Kalto thanked her then walked up the stairs, finding his room and entering. As soon as he had entered a knife flew towards his throat.


	6. To the Rescue

Fallo woke up groggily, his eyes straining to open. As he widened them for better sight, he noticed something horrifying. He was tied to a wooden chair, his arms and legs restrained by thick ropes fastened around him and reinforced by steel bands. Whoever had put him here did not want him leaving.

He lifted his head up and noticed somebody was standing in front of him. He couldn't make out their face, however, as it was covered by a cloth mask.

Looking around, Fallo noted that the room was illuminated by a single torch, casting an eerie glow over the mostly dark room. The masked figure looked especially creepy.

"How didst you accomplish it?" They asked forcefully. The voice was masculine, informing Fallo that it was a man.

Fallo just stared at the man confusedly and tiredly.

"How didst you thieve from us?" He asked more aggressively.

It soon dawned on Fallo what this man was talking about. He was one of the Garo assassins that the other man had stolen weapons from. This man was interrogating Fallo in order to force him to divulge "valuable information."

"I shall not obey your commands," Fallo replied decidedly.

The man shrugged, moving to the back of the room and grabbing something from a chest. When he returned, Fallo saw that what he had retrieved was a thorned whip.

•••

Kalto quickly dodged the incoming attack, feeling the blade barely brush past his left cheek. The assailant immediately advanced, throwing his or her fist towards Kalto's gut. Kalto grabbed their wrist and swung it to the side, moving his own hand towards their face. The attempt made contact, and the unknown individual stumbled back. Kalto didn't stop there. Leaping forward, Kalto swung his foot upward into their jaw and then brought a backfist down on their head. The assassin fell to the ground unconscious, slumping against the wall.

Kalto panted for air, feeling the effects of sleepiness coming over him. He knelt down and removed the mask from the assassin. They didn't look familiar, so they weren't anyone of importance … yet. The door flew open, causing Kalto to look back at the intruder. It was a guard, thankfully.

"Explain," he said.

"This man hath made an attempt on my life. I have reason to believe he is a Garo assassin."

"Understood. I may finish?"

Kalto nodded to the soldier and walked outside the room. He made his way down the wooden steps and was about to walk outside the inn when he was stopped by the woman at the desk.

"Do you feel ailed?" She asked.

"Aye," Kalto replied simply as he stepped outside the warm coziness of the tavern and into the cool breeze of Chroniker's moonlit streets.

The buzz of the townsfolk had died down and now only a few small crowds were left to roam. Kalto breathed in deeply, taking in the chilly winds of the night. The sun was just barely shown over the horizon, leaving a small glimmer of light cast over both the mountains of Snowhead and the roads of the city. Termina's moon appeared at the opposite side of the town, overlooking the forests of Woodfall and rising ever so slightly each second. Kalto couldn't remember the last time he'd seen a view this beautiful, and he was starting to regret it. He'd been too caught up in his line of work to even look.

Suddenly, Kalto heard a scream. His head instantly snapped towards the source, looking frantically for what was the matter. He couldn't see any person in his sight, but he knew it was close. Dashing towards the noise, he arrived at an old wooden shack stained with mildew. The windows had been boarded up as to prevent passersby to see inside. However, Kalto spotted light shining through the cracks of the wood, so someone was in there.

•••

Fallo fought back the tears as the man lashed against his bare back with the whip. He couldn't fight back the cries of pain, though. After the first two, however, the masked man tied a gag around Fallo's mouth, restricting his yelps to mere high-pitched coughs. His vision began to get blurry and Fallo was losing hope. He refused to talk, mainly because he really didn't know much, but also because he didn't want this problem with the Garo to persist. All Fallo had ever wanted was just a little extra pocket money, and he got desperate. The offer was so tempting, he couldn't decline. Now he was going to die and his wife and children would suffer from hunger.

The door swung open, breaking off its hinges. A figure stood there whose silhouette looked a lot like Kalto's, and when they saw the man with the whip, they charged. The person engaged the torturer and slashed at him with a blade of lightining. The blade erupted into several other arcs of electricity as the magical sword made impact. The Garo shook violently on his feet then fell on his knees. The mystery savior proceeded to elbow the man in the face and knock him unconscious. The last thing Fallo saw before passing out was a woman whose face looked oddly like Kalto's.

•••

Kalto busted the door down, only to be met with absolutely nothing except a lone torch at the other end of the shack. Kalto scratched his head in confusion. He thought he had heard screams coming from this direction. Instead it was an absence of what he thought it was.

"Hey," someone behind him said.

Kalto spun around. The person before him was none other than Aryl, Kalto's sister. Standing next to her, wrapped in bandages, was Fallo. He looked rather pale, but what astounded Kalto most was the fact that his sister was here. She looked like she always did. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, but some of it still fell around her face. Her blue eyes stared at Kalto above a cheeky grin. She wore a cloak that looked much like Kalto's own, which seemed weird and almost non-coincidental.

"Aryl?" Kalto questioned, even though he already knew the answer.

"How now, brother?" She answered.

"What is thy business in Chroniker, and why is Fallo accompanying thee?"

"I saved him from an assassin."

That explains the screams, Kalto thought. "Where didst thou find him?"

Aryl promptly pointed in the direction of a shack just like the one Kalto had seen. This didn't make sense. Kalto looked back at where the shack he had found was, but it was nowhere to be seen. Had it been just an illusion?

"Something ailing you, Kalto?" Aryl asked.

Kalto looked back at Aryl. Things were strange. Strange indeed.

"Why not sit down with me that we may converse?"


	7. Troublesome Encounter

"Garo? Why? Why must we be tormented by the Garo? Never since a blue moon have they disturbed our sport." Aryl said.

"Fallo is to thank," Kalto replied, giving Fallo a quick leer and then returning to Aryl. "He hath made transport of weapons thieved from the Garo. Methinks they believe that the whole of Chroniker is to blame. We might try Fallo's source of income. Methinks he hath the answers we seek. However, I do have some business I must complete. You two may accompany me on my travels if you see fit to do so."

"A most extravagant quest, I assume?"

"Infiltrating Woodfall Palace."

"Exquisite, indeed." As Aryl began to stand, she quickly reminded herself of Fallo's presence then turned to him. "Follow Fallo?"

Fallo shook his head. "I am in good health. Do not worry. Depart."

Aryl smiled, kissing Fallo on the cheek—which made him blush bright red—and then making her way behind Kalto.

"Lead on, brother."

•••

Kalto and Aryl trudged along the sodden ground, slumped over in a tired stupor. It had been quite a while since their last break from traveling and then night was only getting darker.

"May we please rest?" Aryl asked, her voice slurring with sleepiness.

Kalto stopped and looked at the night sky. The moon was high in the sky and extremely bright, making it hard not to see it. It was definitely getting late, and Kalto felt just as tired as Aryl.

"Aye."

Aryl immediately fell over lazily and began unpacking her bedroll, untying the knots and rolling them out sleepily. Kalto watched as it became increasingly difficult for her to stay awake and unpack at the same time.

Kalto stood up, walking to her and kneeling at her side, taking the bedroll from her and rolling it out for her.

"My thanks," she managed to get out before her head nodded off then shot up again.

"No need to thank me."

"I do. Thou art my finest brother."

Kalto chuckled. She was so tired she was even forgetting the fact that he was her only brother.

"My thanks to you," Kalto said while smiling.

Aryl smiled back, then as Kalto finished her bed, she fell straightaway onto its soft padding. Kalto giggled once again, looking at herface as she fell fast asleep. She looked extremely peaceful, and her chest heaved, rising and falling in tune with her breathing. Mixed with the dead silence of the night, it was very loud. He didn't remember her being a loud sleeper. Then again, he had been away from home for so long he had forgotten a lot of things.

Leaning forward and kissing her on the forehead goodnight, he leaned back onto his own bedroll, staring up at the night sky before falling asleep.

•••

Kalto woke up to the sound of hoofbeats on the ground. He couldn't quite hear them yet, but he could feel the tiny shockwaves they made. Sitting up, he looked around. It was mid-day and he couldn't see the source in his immediate sight. Looking behind him, he saw it.

Galloping towards them on the distant horizon were horses, obviously. He still couldn't see them from this distance but they were advancing fast.

Turning to Aryl, he could see that she was still fast asleep. He knelt beside her and shook her until her eyes started to flutter open.

"Aryl. Awake. Trouble comes on the horizon."

She finally stirred awake. "Kalto?"

Kalto could hear the sound of hoofbeats growing closer. He stood up, facing the incoming danger. This time, he was able to analyze their identities. The mysterious riders happened to be the famous Pirates of Great Bay. They were the only pirates in Termina, so they earned themselves the name. Another thing about the pirates was they all happened to be women.

Each one was dressed in the same gear except for one. The four surrounding what looked to be the leader wore masks around their faces, so no facial features could be recognized. They also wore blue garbs around their torso and legs, with a sword scabbard attached to their waist. The leader wore similar clothing, but without the face mask and hers were red. She was clearly the leader, considering the contrast.

As they finally approached they stopped before Kalto. Aryl immediately sat upright, staring at the five women in terror. She was right to. The Pirates were trained assassins like the Garo, and could probably take her out in an instant.

"Speak your name," the leader commanded.

"I am Kalto, this is Aryl," Kalto relayed, which he immediately regretted.

"Kalto and Aryl. We request that you leave your diamonds and your precious gems."

They were thieving from Kalto and Aryl. Kalto didn't carry any jewelry, though. Only his sister would.

Kalto looked behind him and saw his sister remove a necklace from her neck. He immediately recognized the bejeweled chain as the gift their mother had given her when they were very young. He remembered everything, including the smile that spread across her face as pure joy enveloped her very being. It was something she had always wanted, and when she got it, she was ecstatic.

As Kalto watched her hand it to the pirates, he could see tears streaming down her face. Anger began to stir in him. He was not about to stand by and watch as his sister's most memorable possession got handed to a bunch of pickpockets.

The anger began to leak out of him in the form of fire, although it was subtle enough that the pirates didn't notice.

"You," the pirate captain said.

Kalto looked up. By this time his eyes had turned red like the embers of a newly kindled flame. His anger had reached its peak.

The raider captain saw the rage in Kalto increasing, and a look of fear came over her. She drew her sword, but just as quick initiated Kalto's advance.

Kalto launched a fireball into the woman's face, making her fly back and cry out in pain. The others drew their swords, but Kalto quickly discharged blaze at them, too.

"Slay him!" The leader shouted.

Aryl shrunk back in fear. She had never seen this side of Kalto before. Now that she had, she feared him all the more.

Kalto leapt forward, grabbing the leader by her neck and lifting her up. The woman fought back, clawing at his hands. She tried to draw her sword, but Kalto burned the scabbard, causing the sword to fall out of her reach.

Reaching down and wrenching her hand open, he grabbed the necklace and threw the captain to the side. The others charged. Kalto threw his left hand up and caught the first sword attack between his two fingers. The next came on his right, which he did the same. The two struggled against his grasp, but his anger had increased his strength incredibly.

He ducked down as the third one came, making the attack detour and hit the the pirate to his left. Grabbing the one to his right by the arm, he threw him into both of the other attackers. They immediately fell unconscious.

Unfortunately, Kalto's strength began to fail as the anger diminished. The pirate leader took this as an advantage, ascending off the ground and snatching the chain from Kalto.

Kalto felt an rage within him once again, but the prior advance had already taken too much physical energy. Kalto collapsed, only being able to watch as hundreds of memories were taken right before his eyes.

Aryl rushed to Kalto's side. "Kalto? Awake! Please!"

Kalto began to tear up. "My apologies. I hath failed thee, my sweet sister."

Aryl began to weep as well. She tried to tell him he was incorrect, but the tears were too strong. They poured from her face, and she embraced Kalto tightly. She loved him so much, she wanted him to that. It had been so long since they had seen each other, and things had already gotten terrible.

They simply stayed there, tears streaming from their eyes.

"By my life, I shall retrieve your gemmed lace," Kalto said before passing out from exhaustion.


	8. Infiltration

Kalto knelt down on the soft dirt, scanning the area. Recently, Woodfall had undergone a phase initiation where the only life that could get even close to the palace was the Deku scrubs. They had even closed off the initial route Kalto had been planning on taking. Now the only route to the Woodfall Crypts was a passage underneath the castle. Additionally, to make things far more difficult than they already were, they had built the entrance to that passage right in the throne room, underneath the king's throne. It had taken a lot of planning, but Kalto finally figured out how he was going to do it.

After a few seconds, he spotted a guard. The wooden soldier paced back and forth in front of the only ground entrance to their territory. So Kalto had decided to take the high road. That is, to say, waiting atop one of the giant Deku flowers for the opportune moment to head over the natural-grown wall.

He had assigned his sister, Aryl, to neutralize the watch tower linemen. That would ensure Kalto's safe journey into the palace.

Peering over the colossal barrier, Kalto caught Aryl in his sight. She snuck up behind one of the guards and lifted her hand up. From where Kalto was situated, it looked like she had something in her hand. His suspicions were confirmed when she threw her hand down and a bright flash erupted.

Deku seed, Kalto thought. Fortunately, from his distance, the blast wasn't close enough to blind him. However, it was clear that it was close enough for the Deku warrior as he dropped his javelin and covered his eyes with his small oak hands.

Aryl quickly grabbed the Deku and sent him tumbling off the edge of the tower. He landed with a thud on the ground below. Kalto winced. He didn't particularly like hurting the Deku, especially because they were such a peaceful people. Due to the current circumstances, however, he had no choice.

Kalto couldn't see anymore guards that posed any threats, so he set his part of the plan in motion. Leaping on top of the overgrown forest wall, he pulled out a gadget of his he particularly liked. He called it the Hookshot, a device capable of mechanically launching a hook attached to a chain that could latch onto some surfaces and then pull the user to their target. Since this was Woodfall, he had a high advantage with the Hookshot in his possession as it was able to embed itself into wood.

Aiming it carefully, he pulled the trigger and let loose its chain. Sailing through the air, it thudded into a tree trunk near the watch tower. Simultaneous to its shot completion, Kalto felt a tug, then it pulled him at great speeds towards his mark. He stopped himself with his hands and almost vomited. That was the first time he had used it. He didn't know it had that much power behind it.

Grabbing onto the nearest handhold, he removed the hookshot from its previous target and pulled himself up onto solid ground.

The first thing he saw when he looked within the palace was hundreds of guards patrolling every single corner and corridor. Kalto breathed deeply. He did not expect there to be so many guards. Did Aryl know about this?

Sneaking quickly and quietly, Kalto made it across the palace wall without being seen. What concerned him was the fact that none of the guards bothered to look up.

As he reached the castle interior, the first thing he witnessed was Aryl approaching and hugging him. Bewildered as to why she was doing this, he confusedly hugged her back.

"Does something ail thee?" Kalto asked.

"Simply joyed that thou art well," she answered.

They stood there for a while when Kalto finally said, "Shall we continue?"

Aryl quickly stopped hugging him, feeling awkward. "Forgive me."

"Do not worry. Let us remediate."

Kalto grabbed Aryl by the hand and led her into a nearby bunker that, fortunately, was unoccupied.

"The king hath a royal throne he sits upon day by day. Methinks it to be very difficult to arrive underneath such a heavily guarded location. We must be stealthy. No sound must be uttered."

Kalto continued walking, exiting the bunker and coming to the wall above the entrance to the throne room. He sighed with relief. Not only were the Deku people small, but their structures were of the same make, mainly when moving along the walls.

Two guards stood directly in front of the doorway, their spears pointed upward but at the ready, surely. Kalto thought for a moment, then turned to Aryl.

"I request of you a Deku seed."

She extended her hand with the mentioned seed in hand. Kalto took it in his palm and aimed carefully at the guards. He wanted to get right in between them.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp sensation on his back. It felt like a knife blade, but he wasn't quite sure.

"Halt."

Kalto slowly turned around, and saw the Deku king himself standing in front of him, a spear pointed directly at his chest.


End file.
